fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Coliseum
Fantendo Coliseum is a crossover fighting spin-off game for the Fantendo Smash Bros. series developed for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo EX, and the upcoming Omegafire Mira by OmegaFire Games. While it isn't a canon part of the timeline, it is hinted to take place after the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. The game features characters from all over Fantendo, including those from previous Fantendo Smash installments. Gameplay Fantendo Coliseum's gameplay style is somewhat of a hybrid of Super Smash Bros and other, more traditional fighting games. The style of battle is similar to the Super Smash Bros series in which players can move and jump around freely across platforms on a stage and have basic attacks and four special moves. Some stages have bosses, which can be defeated during the battlefield. However, unlike Smash Bros, the goal is to deplete all other opponents of their health. They can be launched, but only very short distances, making battle similar to Stamina Special Smash in Brawl and Smash 4. Before the battle, a short animation exploring the stage plays along with a comment about said stage from the Announcer. Depending on the characters fighting, the Announcer may have a different or altered message. There are six types of moves in Coliseum: *''Standard:'' Normal/basic attacks. These are often the weakest attacks of a character. *Air: Attacks in midair, can be slightly stronger or weaker than Standard Attacks depending on the character. *''Special:'' Special attacks are unique to each character. Like in Smash Bros, there are four types: Standard Special, Side Special, Up Special, and Down Special. Each of them can be executed by pressing the assigned button and a direction on the D-Pad or Analog Stick. *''Meter Special:'' The version of each special that uses the Ultra Meter to alter it, making it more powerful and harder to avoid. *''Strong:'' Stronger attacks that deal more damage than standard attacks, but are slower. They are similar to SSB's Smash Attacks. *''Critical Smash:'' These are special moves that can only be performed when the player's Critical Meter is full. These often do a lot of damage and are hard to dodge. When executed, a short animation is triggered. The controls are simplified, with one button used for standard attacks and another used for special attacks like in Smash Bros. In a Survival Battle, fighters have a health bar and numeral value of the bar. The match starts with all opponents at a number of health depending on the settings. The match will start with all players with 100% health for per stock/life. (i.e. 300% for three stocks, with a maximum setting of 99 stocks for 9900%.) When an opponent deals damage, the foe's health goes down. The number of stocks also determines the number of health bars on the player's GUI; for example a player with 3 stocks has three health bars stacked on each other, along with the health percentage, each worth 100% health. Because of this, the game is unlike most others, where there are multiple rounds with regenerative health bars, and there is only one round that ends when all of players' bars are depleted expect for one, who is the winner. After the first bar is depleted, the character will faint for a moment, then get back up. The current health bar shatters completely can cannot be recovered, even with healing items. Up to four fighters can be in a match. A player can survive until their health reaches 0%, in which the player is "defeated". Their health bar and number completely shatter, and they will be launched away Smash Bros style, even letting off a Smash Bros-style KO explosion. Additionally, there is a timed mode called Time Battle. In this mode the match is timed (to three minutes by default, but it can go as high as 99 minutes) and there is a single health bar, labeled 100%. When a playeris KO'ed, the bar will regenerate completely and the health percentage will return to 100%. The played that KO'ed them will then gain a point, simply called a KO. The player with the most KOs will win the match. Time limits can also be set for Survival Matches. Players can knock the opponents off most stages as well. This is called a Stage-Out, and counts as a KO. In Coliseum, players can be knocked off-stage via falling into a pit or by being thrown off at the edge of the stage. Fighters cannot be attacked off the stage, and can only be thrown. Neither are possible in some stages however. Some stages have multiple sections, and fighters can be taken to new sections of a stage by hitting an opponent with a strong attack near the edge or corner, or at a specific spot. This launches the opponent, triggering a transition animation that does damage to the opponent and takes the fight to the new section for all players. There are multiple interactive objects littered through stages as well that can be used by players. In both modes, the Annoucer will speak throughout the match, annoncing KOs, Stage-Outs, defeats, and time warnings. When a player KOs another, he will say "KO - Player 1/2/3/4!" (he annouces the player who KO'ed the other). He will annouce the defeat of players by saying "Player 1/2/3/4 defeated! of players left on screen players remain!", annouce Stage-Outs by saying "Player 1/2/3/4 knocked off stage!", and annouce time warnings by saying how many minutes or seconds remain. He will do warnings for 30 seconds, 1 minute, 2 minutes, 5 minutes, and every five minutes beyond. He will also countdown the final 5 seconds of the match. Items are also present in the game, and function as they do in the Super Smash Bros series. There are a total 27 items, divided into five categories: Healing, Weapons, Defense, Environment, and Special. Healing items heal the character by a small amount, but cannot restore lost health bars. Weapon items are object such as blades, guns, etc. that can be used for a limited amount of time. Defense items aid the character in defending themselves, such as by providing a shield or an item that deflects attacks. Environment items are objects such as bumpers, spikes, and other traps that can be placed on the stage to damage players. Special items are the rarest and most powerful, and they come in a variety of forms. The Critical Meter fills up as the player fights and takes damage. The more damage they deal or receive, the faster the meter fills up. It can be filled up to 300%. Critical Smashes use up 100% of the meter per execution, whereas Meter Burn moves only take 50% or 75%. If the player presses a specific button while executing a special move, they can sacrifice part of the meter, called a Meter Burn, to make the move stronger and/or add a new sequence to it. (For example, a normal Side Special move fires a missile but the Meter Burn version fires two missiles.) Story Mode While not much has been revealed, Fantendo Coliseum will feature a story mode. The overall plot is unconfirmed, but it has been revealed that Kadyn Occillo with be the main protagonist, with several other characters also being major focuses. Characters Playable Characters So far, there have been 50 confirmed playable characters in the game: Development The idea for Fantendo Coliseum started in 2015, when EximiusMax of OmegaFire Games decided he wanted to build a crossover between Fantendo universes. While the idea was kept silent, the project was unveiled on March 5, 2016 in a blog post asking for roster suggestions. He dubbed the project as simply "Fantendo Crossover" until revealing the official name and logo on March 9, 2016. Development started in February 2016, with the gameplay undergoing the most changes between then and March 12, 2016. .]]The game was reannounced at the Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2016 by OmegaFire on Day 5, revealing more updated gameplay information and that the character roster will be further expanded. Sign-ups for the roster were reopened on November 11, 2016, where a story mode was also confirmed. While initally confirmed for an April 2017 release date, Coliseum was later delayed due to unknown issues during development. Reception While Coliseum hasn't been officially reviewed as of now, the game's progress has received positive feedback during production. Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Fantendo Coliseum Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:OmegaFire Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games